headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Resident Evil: Afterlife
| running time = 97 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $60,000,000 IMDB; Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $60,128,566 (US) $296,221,663 (Worldwide) | preceded by = Resident Evil: Extinction | followed by = Resident Evil: Retribution }} Resident Evil: Afterlife is an American feature film blending elements of the action, horror and science fiction genres. It is the fourth film in the popular Resident Evil film series and is the first installment in the series filmed in 3D. It follows 2007's Resident Evil: Extinction and is succeeded by Resident Evil: Retribution in 2012. The movie was written and directed by Paul W.S. Anderson. It was produced by Davis Films, Impact Pictures and Constantin Film and released theatrically in the United States on September 10th, 2010. Cast Notes & Trivia * Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010) redirects to this page. * Resident Evil: Afterlife is based on the popular Resident Evil video game series by Capcom. The franchise originated in Japan as BioHazard, but was first released in the United States in 1996. * The tagline for this film is "She's back... and she's bringing a few of her friends." * Production on Resident Evil: Afterlife began in June, 2008. Principal photography commenced on September 28th, 2009 and concluded in December, 2009. * At its widest release, Resident Evil: Afterlife was screened in 3,209 movie theaters. * Resident Evil: Afterlife closed out of theaters on November 4th, 2010. It had been in release for a total of eight weeks (56 days). * Resident Evil: Afterlife was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Screen Gems on December 28th, 2010. Amazon.com; Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010); DVD release info. It was released on Blu-ray by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on January 17th, 2017. The Blu-ray release included a digital download with an expiration date of October 31st, 2019. Special features on both versions include filmmaker audio commentary by Paul W.S. Anderson, the "Band of Survivors: Casting Afterlife" featurette, and the "Fighting Back: The Action of Afterlife" featurette. Amazon.com; Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010); Blu-ray release info. * This is the second film in the series directed by Paul W.S. Anderson. He directs three installments of the series in total. He previously directed the first Resident Evil film. His next one is Resident Evil: Retribution. As a writer and a producer, he has worked on all six films in the series. * There are a total of twenty-three credited cast members in this film. * The Constantin Film Produktion company is credited as just Constantin Film in this movie. * The Davis-Films production company is credited as Davis Films in this movie. * Actress Kacey Clarke is credited as Kacey Barnfield in this film. * Actor Raymond Olubawale is credited as Ray Olubawale in this film. * Actor Kenta William Tomeoki is credited as Kenta Tomeoki in this film. * This is the first time that the character of Chris Redfield has been included in the film series. Chris is a classic character from the original Resident Evil video game by Capcom. See also External Links * * * * Resident Evil: Afterlife at Wikipedia * * * * References Category:Films Category:Constantin Film International Category:Davis-Films Category:Impact Pictures Category:Screen Gems Category:2010/Films Category:Sequels Category:4th installments Category:Paul W.S. Anderson Category:Jeremy Bolt Category:Don Carmody Category:Bernd Eichinger Category:Victor Hadida Category:Hiroyuki Kobayashi Category:Robert Kulzer Category:Martin Moszkowicz Category:Tomandandy Category:Glen MacPherson Category:Niven Howie Category:Milla Jovovich Category:Ali Larter Category:Kim Coates Category:Shawn Roberts Category:Sergio Peris-Mencheta Category:Spencer Locke Category:Boris Kodjoe Category:Wentworth Miller Category:Sienna Guillory Category:Kacey Clarke Category:Norman Yeung Category:Fulvio Cecere Category:Raymond Olubawale Category:Christopher Kano Category:Tatsuya Goke Category:Nobuya Shimamoto Category:Peter Kosaka Category:Denis Akiyama Category:Kenta William Tomeoki Category:Shin Kawai Category:Mika Nakashima Category:Takato Yamashita Category:Hiromi Okuyama Category:Films with crew categories